


I Can Make You Scream

by hazeleyedsinner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyedsinner/pseuds/hazeleyedsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of Lydia caused the beast in him to stir, and there she was right there beside him begging to be taken. He could sense the way she looked at him, even if she wouldn't admit it she wanted him maybe as much as he did her. There was only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make You Scream

With the full moon being only a day away Derek was finding it hard to control himself. Her scent was all around him, he could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo, the subtle hint of jasmine in the lotion she used as well as the faintest hint of perfume that still lingered on her clothes. All of those things mixed together were slowly driving him crazy, in a very good way. He imagined how soft her skin would feel against his own, how her heart would speed up as she got closer to the edge of bliss. The wolf in him wanted to make her scream, to moan and whimper in ways that nobody else had. He wanted to watch her face, every expression she made as his lips, teeth and hands moved over every inch of her tight body. 

All these thoughts caused the beast in him to stir, and there she was right there beside him begging to be taken. He could sense the way she looked at him, even if she wouldn't admit it she wanted him maybe as much as he did her. There was only one way to find out. 

Leaning over closer to her Derek ran his nose along the column of her neck inhaling deeply letting her scent overwhelm his senses. A low growl rumbled in his chest and vibrated against her skin. She didn't move though, she only reached one hand up to caress her fingers lightly across the back of his neck while his lips ascended up her neck, over her jaw and finally meeting those cherry red lips. He'd been thinking about those lips since the night before. He wondered how she would taste, if she would taste as good as she looked and he was about to find out. 

Lips crashed together in a moment of pure want, teeth clanking together as those same lips parted allowing tongues to intertwine and battle for dominance. Lydia was admittedly surprised but in no way was she going to stop him. This was Derek Hale, he was quite possibly the sexiest guy she'd ever laid eyes on and he was kissing her. Reaching one hand up to thread her fingers in his hair she gave a light tug while her other hand clutched the material of his shirt. She wanted him closer, to feel his body mold against hers. She wanted that more than anything right now, he'd give it to her but she just didn't know that yet. 

The alpha's hands skimmed along her sides bunching up the material of her shirt exposing her soft skin just enough, his hands settled against her hips and with one swift movement he pulled her into his lap. Straddling his hips she rolled against him the action causing another growl from the wolf that spilled into the kiss. Her hands shifted to coast down his back mapping every muscular curve with her fingertips while his own forced her hips to roll again. 

The friction between them was building slowly causing the heat to almost become unbearable. Prying their lips apart she inhaled deeply mossy hues flitting to meet his hazel ones before her head canted to the side, long curls of hair draping against his chest while plump lips trailed a path of kisses up his neck then back down allow her to suck the patch of skin near the base of his throat, kneading it lightly with her teeth before smoothing her tongue over it. 

A low groan parted his lips as he fisted her hair pulling her back to his lips for another heated kiss. Locking his arms around her he hefted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he carried her to the stairs following her scent until he reached her room. Upon entering the room he kicked the door closed with his foot, it wasn't needed since no one was home but he was damned if anyone interrupted him. 

She was everywhere, surrounding him in ways he never imagined possible. Breaking the kiss Derek tossed her small frame onto the bed licking his lips as her ample breasts bounced just slightly from the movement. Her auburn hair framing her face like a wave of color against the stark white comforter on her bed. God he wanted her, he knew it was probably wrong but he didn't care. It had been ages since he wanted something so much. 

Pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it aside stalking towards her inviting gaze. Bracing himself with one hand he hovered over her capturing her lips in another kiss while his free hand slid beneath her shirt hand moving over her smooth skin. She was so soft, like silk and the wolf stirred that much more as it slowly became harder for Derek to keep his composure. A moan passed from her mouth into his as her back arched pushing her chest against his. That was all it took for claws to extend and quickly cut away the material of her shirt. His mouth moved away from hers, dropping his head he lavished her the swell of her breasts with kisses. Fangs grazed over the smooth ivory skin leaving subtle scratches in their wake. 

Grumbling he considered tearing away the pink lace fabric covering the mounds of flesh but he resisted not wanting to upset her. Lifting his head he gave her a look nodding to her bra lofting a brow, it went without saying that he wanted it removed and she willingly obliged him. Reaching behind her back she unclasped the item of clothing and quickly removed it, tossing it to the floor along with her tattered shirt. Pulling back he took a moment to take her in, she was beautiful, warm, and just perfect. Dropping his head again he twirled his tongue over each of her pert nipples sucking them between his lips nipping and kissing every inch of them. 

Her breath hitched with each pass of his tongue as both hands slipped into his hair holding him there like she never wanted him to leave. Her small hands left his crop of dark hair sliding down his back, dragging her nails back up she then moved them over his arms and back to his head again. "Derek.." She all but moaned bucking her hips needily against his. He could smell her arousal in the air and it caused his already hardened length to twitch with need. His mouth made its decent kissing down her navel tugging her pants down just enough to mark both her hips, fangs grazed the skin as he sucked matching marks. Nobody but him would know they were there and he delighted in that small detail. 

Raising up his eyes flashed a crimson hue as he knelt on the bed between her parted thighs. Hands moved to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, her eyes never left his as she quickly removed the rest of her clothes letting them join the others in a pile on the floor. Soon enough they were both naked, her soft ivory skin flush against his heated body. It was even better then he imagined it would be, leaning over her he pushed aside her hair to speak in a low husky voice against her ear. "Want you now Lydia." Her hand moved down his chest fingertips brushing against him as she replied with a soft 'take me'.

That was all he needed to hear, wrapping one arm around her waist Derek flipped her over on the bed, hand moving down the curve of her spine over her round ass palming it. Grabbing his cock with his free hand he stroked it a few timed letting the tip slide through her folds teasing over her throbbing clit. A whimper rushed past his ears and she backed against him, Lydia wanted this just as much as he did. 

Thrusting into her slowly at first he pushed in deep filling her completely. She was so wet for him, so warm and tight, so fucking tight. Her walls hugged his cock pulsing softly begging for him to do his worst. His hips started moving slowly hands gripping her ass kneading the flesh in his palms pulling her back against him. Slow and deep movements at first, growls rumbling from deep in his chest as he leaned over her. Grabbing a handful of hair he pulled just enough to force her to look at him. Derek wanted to see the look on her face while he fucked her senseless, showing her what a real man can do, fucking her the way she deserved to be fucked. 

She was moaning, panting, and whimpering with pleasure as he body shuddered against him. Laying against her back his slid one hand underneath her finding her wetness, two fingers rolling her clit between them rubbing it eliciting more moans from her plush lips. He was going to make her scream and judging by the way she moved against him begging for more without saying the words it wouldn't take long at all. 

He rocked against her plunging his length deep into her gradually picking up the pace. She felt too good and he could no longer control himself, the wolf was winning the battle and Derek simply gave into the beast. Slow thrusts became faster and harder while his fingers continued to move against her bringing her closer to release. Her name falling from his lips while his breath ghosted over the skin of her shoulder, he wanted to bite her, mark her again and again. Nipping at she shoulder he could feel the muscles of her body tensing as she drew closer to her orgasm.

Biting her shoulder lightly enough to mark her but not cause her serious pain, she slammed her ass back against him moaning loudly as her body started quaking. "Scream for me Lydia." He growled against her skin as he drove his cock into her wetness over and over again while his fingers kept moving on her clit. "Fuck, Derek!" She cried out panting gripping the sheets pulling the against her while she trembled against him. Gasping for air, her orgasm racking her small frame as she came hard. Her walls pulsed around him, pulling him deeper as he fucked her through her release. 

Burying her head in the comforter biting back moans of pleasure, every nerve in her body was on fire and she never wanted it to stop. Never. Raising up Derek let his claws trail down her back scratching lightly as he pulled her against him, her back to his chest as he knelt on the bed. Thrusting up into her one arm wrapped around her waist the other fondling her breasts. He could feel his own release fast approaching causing his thrusts to become more erratic. Nuzzling against her neck he kissed and bit her skin inhaling her scent once again. 

A loud growl echoed through the room when he came shock waves coursing through him eyes flooding shut as he gave into the pleasure. Before long his hips rolled slowly against her chest heaving against her back while he caught his breath. Resting his head against her shoulder he held her close eyes opening to look at her face. "I'm sorry, I--I couldn't help myself." Derek admitted softly, shaking her head Lydia looked at him. "Don't be, I'm not. That was...amazing." 

Chuckling a bit lifted her up slowly easing out of her then collapsed onto the bed pulling her down with him. Wrapping one arm around her he tugged her body against his. Letting his eyes close the smells filling the room causing a smile to claim his lips, it didn't take long for them both to fall asleep like that, a tangled mess of limps and sweat. Neither one of them regretted it the next day, the only question was would it ever happen again?

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut guys, no plot at all. I wrote as a request to an RP partner so I thought I'd post it here too. Comments are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
